


Someone's Gotta Save Him from the Pudding Cups

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Insurance, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has done more reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gotta Save Him from the Pudding Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

One night Steve is mostly asleep when he suddenly feels the bed dip behind him. The Winter Soldier whispers softly in his ear, “Medicaid’s coverage of nursing home care is only available to those who qualify because of limited income and assets.”

"Jesus _Christ,_ Bucky,” Steve says, and tries to shove his pillow up Bucky’s nose.

The soldier ducks under it with a cat-like grace, hissing, “We need to get you more assets, Steve.” The pillow catches him in the ear. He tumbles off the bed. From somewhere down below, Bucky mournfully says, “It’s the only way to keep you out of the home,” before he snickers himself into the carpet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Someone's Gotta Save Him from the Pudding Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818998) by [parsnips (trifles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips)




End file.
